


Keep Calm and Bake...

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [26]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Bottom Sebastian, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Up, Top Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: After fighting for several days, Sebastian and Chris find new ways to come to make amends





	Keep Calm and Bake...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hey Bucks, if you're still taking prompts/requests could you do an Evanstan fight with angry make-up sex?

Sebastian shoves another cupcake tray into the oven with a huff. The noise he makes borders on a growl and his warm, beloved kitchen shivers at the sound of it. Sighing, Sebastian turns away from the oven and leans his palms against the center island, head lowered. These are not sounds for his kitchen. Not this banging around and huffing and angry noises. The kitchen is his peaceful place. Where Sebastian smiles without realizing. Rocks his hips offbeat to Frankie Valli singing _Sherry_ in the background while boiling bubbles pop and eager veggies zizzle. 

Today, it’s anything but. Today, Sebastian wears a tight frown rather than a smile. No music plays at all, and even if it did, Sebastian is in no mood for offbeat dancing or out of tune singing. Not even a whistle would make it past his lips. 

He’s wasting time, too. There are two manuscripts in the office that he should editing right now -- he _does_ have a deadline to meet -- and instead, he’s in the kitchen. Baking. Angrily. But any chance at concentrating on work went right out the window the second they started fighting. 

“Oh, I could kill him,” Sebastian grumbles as he snatches up a mixing bowl and scoops some batter out with two of his fingers. He sticks them both in his mouth. Mutters with his mouth still full of batter, “I could just _kill_ him.” 

Taking a few more bites of raw batter, Sebastian drops the bowl into the sink, considers washing it again, but decides to just grab another set of mixing bowls. He has several of them so he can keep baking for special occasions like holidays and birthdays and such. Chris has made sure of that. 

Sebastian digs through the cabinets under the sink for the bowl and starts mixing up another batch of batter. This time for chocolate chip cookies. But he uses dark chocolate chips instead of milk chocolate just to be spiteful. Chris likes milk chocolate better. 

It’s not all that often they fight, but when they do… boy, they can be real doozies, sometimes lasting for hours or even days. Sebastian’s not sure where Chris is right now. He’s thinking the gym. That’s usually where Chris goes when he storms off. A way to clear his head like baking for Sebastian. Even if, right now, the baking’s not doing too much. 

When Sebastian’s phone vibrates, he snatches it up only to find that it’s an email from his Senior Editor about the first drafts that’re due in two weeks. No messages on from Chris. Chris is just being plain ol’ stubborn now, not texting him to at least let him know where he is and when he plans on coming back. To be fair, Sebastian’s being just as stubborn and hasn’t texted Chris either, and he doesn’t want to be the one to give in and text first. 

Instead of getting in touch with his boyfriend, Sebastian just goes on to pour out cookie batter on a sheet pan. Once he gets these baking, he’ll start frosting the red velvet cake that’s been cooling on the counter. By the time he’s done with that the cupcakes should be ready to come out of the oven. 

There’s something new today as well. Sebastian’s trying his hand at blueberry pie. That’s if he ever stops picking at the blueberries. 

Sighing, Sebastian decides that since he made the cake from scratch he should make the icing from scratch, too. That way it’ll take up more time. Not that the frosting will take all that long to make. Which only frustrates Sebastian even more and leads to him slamming the frosting spatula down on the counter. Not fair, really. Neither the spatula nor the counter has done anything wrong. They’re both, in fact, here trying to help him. 

He’s in the middle of frosting the cupcakes with chocolate icing when the front door opens. Sebastian’s spine stiffens and he turns just enough so that he’s not quite facing the hall, but can still get a glimpse of Chris when he comes in. That’s assuming it _is_ Chris and not some intruder, but from the sounds of the keys hitting the glass bowl in the entryway and soft clunk of shoes on the hardwood floors, Sebastian’s going to assume it’s Chris. 

Sebastian takes a quick glimpse over his shoulder when he hears Chris in the hall. Though Chris is definitely walking slower than usual -- and maybe, possibly, perhaps, even trying to take a glimpse over at Sebastian as he walks -- he doesn’t stop or say anything. 

Anger boils through Sebastian’s chest. This silent treatment thing they’ve got going on has reached its limit. For him, anyway. 

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Sebastian shouts as he spins around, jaw locked and fists tight. “Not even a word?”

Chris, still with earbuds in, stands there just staring for a few seconds. As suspected, he was at the gym. His gym bag is at his feet and he must’ve showered because there’s a towel around his neck. And of course, he has to look amazing. Standing there all sexy in that tight shirt. Muscles bulging everywhere. Damn Christopher Robert Evans for being so inhumanly attractive when Sebastian just wants to be angry at him. 

Before tugging his earbuds out, Chris’s eyebrows pull in and he shakes his head. It’s already turning red, the same color it was when he stormed off earlier this afternoon.

“ _You_ didn’t say anything either, Seb,” he growls. 

“How would _you_ know?” Sebastian counters. Chris is right, he didn’t. Still. “Maybe I _did_ but you were too busy listening to music to hear!”

Blinking a few times, Chris shakes his head. “But you _didn’t_ say anything. And I was listening to a podcast.” 

“That…” Sebastian huffs. “That’s not the point!” He grinds his teeth and clenches his fists even tighter. “And where have you been?!”

Chris gestures out to him as though the answer to that should be obvious. 

“The gym,” he grunts. “I have work to--”

“I suppose it would have killed you to pick up your phone to text or call me?”

“It’s not like you called or texted me either, Seb!” Chris yells. “You didn’t seem too fucking interested in findin’ me.” 

Chris is right. Sebastian knows he’s right. Not about the not interested in finding him part. Sebastian was very interested in knowing where he was. He was just being stubborn and wouldn’t reach out first. Which was silly. And immature. But Sebastian’s not about to admit that. Not yet, anyway, because he’s feeling cranky and tired and still angry about this whole thing. Really angry. Really, really, angry. So angry he’s not sure what he should do about it. 

Sebastian doesn’t know when he picked up a cupcake, but it’s in his hand and without thinking, he’s shoving it in Chris’s face. Chris gasps and sorta yelps as the cupcake crumbles to pieces and falls to the floor. Crumbs tumble down his neck and through the neck of his shirt. Chocolate frosting smears across his nose and his all over his lips and chin and even half of his right cheek. 

With the pastry all over the place, Chris just stands there half astonished, half confused, as if he’s not sure if that really just happened and if it did what the hell he should do about it. More than once his hand reaches up like he means to wipe his face clean, but he never actually does. 

Sebastian has no idea what’s come over him. What made him do it, but he can’t take it back now and he’s not sure he would. Chris’s reaction is just so amazing that Sebastian almost doubles over laughing. He can’t help it. Really, he shouldn't. That was amazingly immature of him and Chris doesn’t exactly appear to be sharing his humor. 

“I’m… I’m s--” Sebastian can’t decide if he should wrap his arms around his ribs or cover his mouth. “I’m sorry, Chris! I don’t know… I’m sorry!”

Licking his lips, Chris nods and starts coming forward. His approach makes Sebastian back up into the kitchen again, unaware of what he might do. 

“Chris, no, I…” Sebastian isn’t even sure how he can explain this, and it doesn’t help that he’s still laughing. “It was funny! A _little_ funny, _you_ would have done it!” 

It takes Sebastian’s backside hitting the counter for him to realize that Chris has brought them that far into the kitchen. He nods, smiles in that sarcastic way of his, and then reaches behind Sebastian. Before Sebastian can react, a measuring cup of flour is being poured over his head. 

“Oh!” 

Arms crossed and face still all mess, Chris gives him a smirk. “See? I can be funny, too.” 

Now, in addition to there being of crumbled up pieces of cupcake on the floor in the hallway, there’s flour all over the floor of the kitchen. This time, it’s Chris that’s laughing. Not the way Sebastian was earlier. More like hissing it. 

For some reason, Sebastian finds absolutely nothing funny about it at all. He can’t even remember why it was funny when he smooshed the cupcake in Chris’s face. Sebastian’s just seething now and instead of going about this in a mature, reasonable way, he quickly searches the island for another way to retaliate. The blueberries, all mixed up and ready to be poured into the pie crust, all wink at him, already on the same side as Sebastian. 

Sebastian scoops a handful of them up and tries to fling it at Chris, only to have his wrist grabbed mid-air. Most of the blueberry mix just ends up on the floor, but Chris does need to jerk away to avoid getting the full force of what’s leftover. Instead of getting all of it, he gets bits and piece of blueberry splattered at his face. 

“What has gotten _into_ you today?” Chris asks, voice hard and eyes closed as he tries to unsuccessfully shake the mess off his face. 

“You!” Sebastian exclaims, struggling to get out of Chris’s not-even-very-tight hold on his wrist. “You’ve gotten into me!”

“Yeah,” Chris grumbles as he drops Sebastian’s wrist away from him. “You _wish_.”

A gasp catches in Sebastian’s throat. He’s not sure if it’s because of what Chris has said, the way he said it, or even the way he’s let go of him. He doesn’t like any of it and suddenly longs to be in Chris’s arms. A second ago, he was wrestling to be free of Chris’s hold and now he’d give anything for Chris to welcome him back. To hell with fighting. Damn who’s right or who’s wrong. Sebastian just wants this to be over with. 

Chris, too, has a sudden shift. It’s subtle, but it’s there. His eyes have softened and his lips are almost turned down now instead of pressed in that hard, firm line they’ve been in. Chris’s entire posture, instead of being ready to get away from Sebastian, seems ready to either try to comfort or seek comfort or… 

They just stare at each other -- Chris covered in frosting with blueberry mix splattered across his face, Sebastian covered in flour with blueberry mix dripping down his hand -- before Sebastian is diving into Chris’s arms. Or Chris is lunging for him. Either way, they’re both a mess and all over each other. 

Messy hands and all, Sebastian takes a good grip on Chris’s hair to bring him as close as possible, devouring his mouth and wrapping a leg around him. Doesn’t matter that the frosting and the flour and the mix are getting everywhere between them. Sebastian can spend all day, every day like this. 

“Oh my god,” he murmurs, breathless already. “You taste so good, Chris…”

“Mhm…” Chris takes hold of his ass and lifts him up so that he’s completely wrapped around him. “That’s because your baking is amazing.”

Sebastian scoffs into their kissing. “Not what I mean.”

“I know,” Chris whispers. “True though.”

Sebastian, no longer in the mood for arguing, just shrugs, and allows Chris to drop him onto the island. Not without minor protest though, this time, for good reason as measuring cups and pans and various ingredients fall to the floor. 

“My cake!” he shouts. “Watch my cake!” 

Chris nods as he begins to lift Sebastian’s shirt up over his head, stopping when it’s covering his eyes. 

“I see your cake,” he says. Heated. A near growl. “Stay still.” 

A whimper falls from Sebastian’s lips, goosebumps rising all over his skin even with the room being nice and toasty from the oven cooking all his yummy baked goods. He can’t help it. Not with Chris talking to him like that. Call it a weakness, though he tries to fight it now. Fingers trail over his body. Light and teasing, making every part of him -- inside and out -- spring to life. 

The sudden feel of Chris’s lips on his nipple has Sebastian biting his lip. Though Chris has let go of his shirt and Sebastian’s arms have slipped through his sleeves, it remains over his head, leaving him without sight while Chris goes on suckling at Sebastian’s nipple. His tongue rolls over it. His teeth nibbling hard enough to make Sebastian tense and whine, his legs trembling and body squirming with the endless teasing.

When it’s bright again, Sebastian realizes that Chris has pulled his shirt completely off and he needs a second to readjust to the light. The second he has, Sebastian takes the opportunity to yank Chris in by the front of his shirt. A moan rises from Chris’s throat as Sebastian kisses up his throat. Sebastian has a good mouth. Good lips, he’s told. He knows this much. Knows how to work the skin and sensitive spots in all the right ways. There’re already pretty red spots appearing at the side of Chris’s neck. 

When Chris lets out a soft whimper of his own, Sebastian tugs him in closer and gets a leg around him so he can thrust into him.

“Fuck,” Chris whispers right into Sebastian’s ear. “Seb… I’m gonna fuck you right here… right here in your kitchen…” 

Yes. Of course, he is, considering the reason he tastes chocolate and blueberry is because Sebastian smeared it all over his face. But Sebastian can make that up to him. 

They’re close enough to each other, lips seeking out every inch of skin within reach as quickly as possible, that it’s easy to slip his hand right down Chris’s sweats. Chris is rock hard already, and it’s not exactly difficult to locate his cock, and while Sebastian would normally take a moment to make a sarcastic remark about his boyfriend having proper proportions _everywhere_ on his body, he’s much more interested in doing with his fingers that thing Chris seems very much to enjoy. 

Which proves true once again when Chris, still feverishly kissing behind Sebastian’s ear, nearly whimpers and shudders. Eyes wide and mouth going slack, he stares as though he’s never been more surprised in his life. All Sebastian does is give him a sly, devilish little grin of his. One that makes Chris’s lips curl up into a devious smirk of his own. 

“You think you’re funny,” he says. Sebastian grins and shrugs. “I think you’re a brat.” 

Fingers lace through Sebastian’s hair before he can get out an answer and Chris his tugging his head back just enough that he can’t fully see his face when he leans in again. Teeth bite down on his shoulder, startling Sebastian so much he jumps. Or tries to but can’t anyway since Chris’s fingers are still holding him back. 

“Chris…” Sebastian attempts a growl of his own, but it comes out between that and a whine. “I…” 

“You _what_ , Seb?”

There’s no answer Sebastian can give. None that he can really come up with anyway. 

Sebastian knows he can put his mouth to better use than just kissing and make Chris feel really good, but as he goes to slide off the counter, Chris takes hold of his hips and keeps him from doing just that.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Chris asks as Sebastian tries to slip down off the counter. “I told you to stay still.”

Without giving Sebastian a chance to say anything else, Chris is yanking his pants down quick enough that Sebastian needs to lean back to catch his balance. Sebastian jumps when he feels something sticky and cool rub along his dick. 

Picking his head up, Sebastian sees Chris running frosting up and down his length, covering every inch of it he can. In fact, Sebastian’s never seen him so dedicated to frosting before. Not unless he’s licking it off something. And Sebastian’s not stupid. The very second Chris puts the bowl of frosting back, he tenses. Waits. And when nothing happens, he can’t keep the whine from crawling up his throat. 

“...Chris?”

Any other words he might’ve gotten out are gobbled up by the sob that comes out of his throat when Chris begins licking the frosting off his dick. Sebastian’s heels dig into Chris’s thick shoulders as Chris devours every inch of him, slowly licking the chocolate off the thin, sensitive skin. Making him shake and shiver and whine. 

“Oh, _Chris_!” Sebastian shouts. “ _Sfinte rahat_!”

Sebastian’s fingers wrap in Chris’s hair, scraping right up against his skull. When Chris actually starts sucking, mouth wide and stretched over his dick, Sebastian tries to get as much as possible. He shouts Chris’s name. Over and over until the frosting is almost completely off his dick and smeared around Chris’s chin. 

Body trembling and dripping with sweat, Sebastian’s head swirls, the room spinning around him. Chris is smirking down at him, the chocolate gleaming in the soft kitchen lights. Half-lidded and out of breath, Sebastian tries to return the smile. 

Chris chuckles, and once again, Sebastian tries to slip off the counter. He is going to going to return something. The favor. The pleasure. It’s _his_ turn. He’s _going_ to make him feel good. But the second Sebastian’s feet hit the floor, Chris is taking hold of his hips. 

“No,” Chris says. “You stay here. Turn around.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows raise and immediately feels the heat that burns through his face. This isn’t fair. Not that this isn’t normally their roles, and usually Sebastian enjoys very much when Chris takes guiding hand, but it’s different today and another bout of that earlier anger bursts through him. 

So he squares his shoulders, lifts his chin, and narrows his eyes. The atmosphere in the room shifts. What started to ease into a sensual release of tension now tenses again, and Sebastian just glares at Chris.

“ _Nu_ ,” he growls. “No, sir.”

He delivers the _sir_ with a sharp edge. A razor blade cutting into the air and making the afternoon bleed all over again. But Chris remains undeterred. His eyes just grow hard again, his jawline ready to cut glass. 

“Sebastian,” Chris says, firm and unrelenting. “Turn around and bend over the counter.” 

Sebastian’s mouth falls open. If he actually has anything to say, no words ever come out. He swallows hard, Chris’s tone and glare digging deep into his bones, before turning like he’s been told him to.

“Like this?” he asks, softly, as he places his arms flat on the island. “Is this…”

“That’s fine,” Chris answers. “Don’t move.” 

Under normal circumstances, Sebastian likes to be well-behaved. Wants to be good for a soft, guiding hand and told he’s done a good job. But today is different, and when he hears the crack of a bottle of lube opening, Sebastian _does_ move. He picks himself back up. If Chris wants him back down, he’s going to have to _make_ him stay down. 

Which he does, his full body shoving Sebastian back down onto the counter. The force of it pulls both a grunt and a moan from Sebastian’s lungs. He struggles under Chris’s weight and strength for no other reason than to feel Chris push back.

“Is that what you want?” Chris asks. “You’re being such a brat that you _need_ me to hold you down?”

“Fuck you,” Sebastian mutters. Just to do it. Just to say it. Just to feel Chris shove down harder. 

“Mm-mm.” Chris presses more weight down, even with Sebastian squirming underneath him. “I already told you. _I’m_ gonna fuck _you_.” 

“Oh god!” Sebastian exclaims when a cool, wet finger unexpectedly begins to slide into his body. “Chris….”

Chris answers that with a deeper push, pulling a loud, guttural moan from somewhere in the darkest vaults of Sebastian's fantasies. That only makes Chris do it again, this time faster and harder. 

He keeps at it, too. Keeps Sebastian pinned down while he shoves his finger in and out of him. One finger eventually turns to two as Sebastian struggles to grunt and huff instead of moan and cry out with the pleasure that flies through him with every thrust of Chris’s fingers. Only it’s getting more and more difficult. Especially when the fingers inside of him crook and scrape against his prostate. 

“Fuck!” Sebastian screams. “Oh, god, right there… right there, right there!”

He lifts up just enough to turn his head. This time, Chris permits it and gives him what he’s seeking. A kiss. Rough. Sloppy. And sometime during it, Chris exchanges his fingers for his cock. 

Sebastian’s eyes grow wide with the shock of the stretch, a yell rising from the pit of his belly. But Chris keeps him still. Doesn’t let him break away from their heated kiss as he eases in. Reaching around, Sebastian latches his fingers through Chris's hair. If Chris isn’t going to break their kiss, then neither is he. 

The whole kitchen fills with sex. With noises of pure, unadulterated need and want that would turn the world upside if their lips weren’t smashed together. 

Chris thrusts. Harder. Faster. Snakes his arm around Sebastian’s waist and pulls him in closer. Gets in deeper. Sebastian almost howls. 

He can’t be sure how long they fuck like that, right there in the kitchen, but when Sebastian finally tears away from Chris’s lips he gasps for air and bangs his fists on the counter. 

“Make me come, Chris!” he shouts. “I gotta come!”

“Yeah…” Chris takes hold of Sebastian’s cock and starts stroking. “Yeah, come on, baby… come for me…”

Sebastian’s entire body lights up as iridescent streamers fall along every inch of his skin. They roll over him in a wave of rapture. Behind him, Chris grunts with a shout of his name, even lifting him up just slightly off his feet. 

They end up on the floor, among pots and pans and utensils, flour and frosting and blueberry filling, all just waiting to be picked up and washed after being treated so poorly. Sebastian would apologize, but for now, he’s resting over Chris’s chest, finger trailing over his stomach. 

“I didn’t hurt you,” Chris whispers after a few moments of laying together, “did I?”

Sebastian smiles. “Mm-mm. No.”

“Okay. Okay, good. I… Seb, I’m sorry. I should’ve--”

“No, Chris, please,” Sebastian interrupts. “It was my fault. Really.”

It’s quiet again. For a few minutes, they just lay there with each other. Sebastian snuggles closer as the cookies in the oven finish cooking. He’s not sure if they’re through fighting, but he hopes so. Sebastian kisses Chris's chest.

“Hey, Seb?” 

Heart twisting, Sebastian flicks his gaze up at him. “Yeah?” 

“Um… do you…” Chris makes a face. Looks like he’s trying to think very hard about something. “Do you remember why we were fighting?” 

Sebastian just blinks at him. 

“I… um.” He thinks about it, long and hard, and even though the oven dings, it does nothing to help with this. “No. I don’t.”

“Yeah,” Chris says, eyes big and sheepish. “Neither do I.” 

Looking at each other for a few seconds, they both burst out laughing and agree that after taking the cookies out of the oven, they’ll hop in the shower together, then take care of the mess they made of the kitchen. Chris insists it's more important to get Sebastian all warm and clean and comfortable. In dry clothes. Sebastian suspects he might be brown-nosing just slightly and if that's the case, he's going to have to make another batch of cookies. Mlik-chocolate chip.

“And, by the way, Chris?” Sebastian says as they head towards the bathroom. He steals a quick kiss and licks a bit of leftover frosting from the corner of Chris's mouth. “I suggest that’s how we solve all of our problems from now on.” 

 

 


End file.
